


Happy Birthday, Sharpshooter

by TheBurningForest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, So yeah, Tags Are Fun, This is just all fluff send help, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and really hard to do at three a.m., lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: My fic for Lance's Birthday 2018





	Happy Birthday, Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 1 hour and 30 minutes
> 
>  
> 
> fluff fest 2018

      “Hey,” Keith pokes Lance in the face. “Hey. Lance, wake up.” Lance swats his hand away, groaning.

 

      “Go away, Keith,” Lance mumbles into his pillow. “Wait, wha-” Lance shoots up, wide-eyed, staring at Keith. “WHO THE QUIZNAK LET YOU IN HERE?”

 

      Keith shrugs. “Red just let me in. He trusts me, I guess.”

 

     “Okay, but, like  _ why  _ are you in here?” Lance asks, now awake. 

 

     “I want to show you something,” Keith says. “Okay?”

 

     “It’s, like,” Lance picks up his space-phone and turns it on. “Six in the morning.”

 

     “So?” 

 

      “So, I’m not getting up.”

 

     “Really?”

 

     “Really.”

 

     “Okay, fine then. Don’t get up,” Keith says. Then he picks Lance up, firefighter style.

 

     “What the- KEITH PUT ME DOWN!” Lance screams.

 

     “Shut up before you wake everyone else up!” Keith hisses. Lance grumbles some more, and kicks Keith in the shin.

 

     “Why are you so immature,” Keith whispers to no one in particular.

 

     “I can  _ hear  _ you, you know!”

 

     “Yeah, yeah. And the entire universe can hear _you._ ”

 

     “Shut your quiznak.”

 

     “You still aren’t using that word correctly.”

+=+=+=+=+=+

     “Alright, we’re here.” Keith says, dropping Lance. He lands with a graceful, “Oof.”

 

     “Okay, Kogane, you better have a good explanation for why you-”

 

     “ _ Lance. _ Shut up,” Keith says. He winces at his own tone. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

     Lance complies, surprisingly. 

 

     “Now what, Samurai?” He says sarcastically. Keith either can’t hear or refuses to identify the sarcasm in Lance’s tone, because he just turns Lance’s head to face the sky.

 

     “ _ Woah. _ ” Lance breathes out. 

 

     The sky turns from dark purple-gray to a lime green. It then changes color again, going from lime green to bubblegum pink with swirls of white. The sky goes through one last change. From bubblegum pink and white to scarlet red and navy blue.

 

     “Keith. It’s…” Lance says, gesturing to the sky. “Gorgeous.”

 

     “Yeah.” Keith agrees. But he isn’t looking at the sky. He’s looking at Lance, smiling softly. A moment passes, comfortable silence falling over the two boys.

 

     “Why’d you bring me up here?” Lance says, breaking the quiet.

 

     “Oh. Yeah, I have something for you. Just, uh, give me a second,” Keith says, beginning to rummage through his tool belt/ fanny pack hybrid. He pulls out something small, and then he turns to Lance. “Close your eyes.”

 

     “Okay, don’t strangle me,” Lance jokes. He closes his eyes, and he swears that he hears a soft, “Never,” before hearing a click. Lance feels something around his neck.

 

     “Open,” Keith says, and Lance does. Lance puts a hand around on his neck, feeling a chain. He runs his hand down to the end of the chain, where there is some tags. He lifts it up to see the Blue Lion and the Red Lion printed on dog tags.

 

     “Keith…” Lance trails off, flipping the dog tags around in his hand. He pulls Keith into a tight embrace. The other boy stiffens for a moment, and then melts into the hug. 

     “Happy birthday, Sharpshooter.” Keith whispers into Lance’s neck. Lance can’t help but smile as tears of joy rush down his face.

 

+=+=+=+=+=+

     The two are found, passed out, like how they were at dawn. Pidge takes pictures for “Blackmail purposes” and Hunk bursts into tears right on the spot. It takes a couple of dobashes to calm him down. 

+=+=+=+=+=+

**Author's Note:**

> are you satisfied
> 
> p.s. this is three pages of fluff


End file.
